Who Do You Think You Are
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Randy/OC/Cody. Request. One-Shot. "You can't just come into my life and tear everything up, Randy." She tried to convince herself that she was happy with Cody, but was that really the case?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**A/N: This was a request that kind of developed a mind of it's own. I just hope the person who requested it doesn't mind...Enjoy.**

* * *

Mara sighed as she listened to the dial tone. Her boyfriend of five months had just hung up on her after an hour of screaming at one another on the phone. These fights had been happening for the past month or so and she didn't know how much more of it she could take. She loved Cody, she really did, but these fights were really taking a toll on her.

"I don't see while you're with him if he makes you so miserable." It's always amazed, and annoyed, her how Randy could read her mind.

"He doesn't make me _miserable._" She shot him a look before continuing. "He is your best friend so shouldn't you be on his side anyways?"

Randy just rolled his eyes, "He _was _my best friend, so I know how he treats girls."

"Coming from a man who once punted his boss's daughter in the head."

Again, he rolled his eyes, "That was scripted. Don't change the subject. Cody is really bad for you, Mara."

"Randy, what makes you think that you have the best relationship advice to offer? As I remember, you've just been through a divorce." She knew it was a low blow but she didn't need Randy telling her what was good or bad for her. Cody was already doing that and it was driving her up the wall.

He gave her a cold stare that made her regret what she had just said, "Kinda makes me an expert on bad relationships, doesn't it?"

She sighed again and turned to him, "Randy, I-"

"Forget it. You're just upset."

"I'm not upset. And don't dismiss me like that." She put her hands on her hips after pushing her brunette tresses over her shoulder.

"Mara, you are upset. I can tell." Randy said. "Cody treats you like garbage and you don't do anything about it. You need to break up with him."

"Randy, I love Cody." Mara said, stepping towards him and standing her ground. She looked up into his eyes, "So you need to back off."

He just shook his head and muttered, "God you are so oblivious."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cody..." He sighed, she definitely wouldn't like this, "Cody doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anyone accept for himself."

"Randy, what are you getting at?"

He sighed again running his hand over his face, "He's cheating on you." When she didn't say anything for a few moments he removed his hand. She was just in a state of shock. "Mara?"

Her eyes widened. "Wh...What?"

"Cody's cheating on you." Randy repeated. She looked heart broken, absolutely heartbroken. "I'm so sorry Mara. I'm so sorry." He pulled her into his arms and she just about fell apart. He ran his fingers through her hair gently and kissed the top of her head.

She sniffled, "I...I don't know if I believe you."

"He is, Mara. How he could cheat on someone so amazing or beautiful is beyond me."

"You're just saying things, Randy." She mumbled against him. She didn't want to believe that Cody would cheat on her. They loved each other, right?

He pulled out of the embrace just far enough to look her in the eye, "No, I'm not. Mara, you're beautiful and smart and amazing. Cody's an idiot for treating you the way he does. You deserve so much more."

He cupped her face gently and she blushed. She's known Randy for a while so she knows he's not really the romantic type. She knows that he doesn't do well with feelings and if he could he would get rid of them completely. She also knows that when Randy says things like this, he means it, which makes her blush more.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispers before finally kissing her. It was everything a kiss could be; soft and slow, then rough and passionate, but over all just loving. She's never been kissed like this it makes her wonder what she's been missing out on. And then before she completely looses herself in the kiss, she feels a vibration in her pocket yanking her back to reality.

She pulls back hastily and gasps. She pulls out her phone and just like she thought, there was a call from Cody. "I...I have to go." She said slipping her phone back into her pocket. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell right from wrong anymore.

Randy reached out and grabbed her wrist, "No. Mara, don't."

"You can't just do this, Randy! Not now." She was even more confused than before. "You can't just walk into my life and tear things apart because you decide you want to kiss me." She her phone vibrate again, "What do you-"

She was cut off by another one of his kisses as she let the phone drop to the floor.


End file.
